A Collection of VERY Short BillDip Writings
by Silver-PenofTime
Summary: Short, prompted BillDip fics written when I can. Silly, noncannon, mixed up things simply for the fun of it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt One**

 **The main character's sister introduces a fun-loving chef**

Of all of Mabel's friends, this guy had to be one of the strangest. He was tall, lanky, with legs that seemed to go on for miles and fingers that danced expertly across the different spices he had brought over. Mabel had invited her new friend, an eccentric chef who had only introduced himself as Bill, over to hang out at the apartment the college-aged twins shared. The guy had brought over a large bag full of spices, assorted vegetables, and a package of frozen chicken. He had then taken over their small kitchen and was loudly singing in a language the twins didn't recognize as he cooked.

"So what did you say you were making again?" Dipper asked, watching him cook from the living room.

"It's just a chicken stew recipe I picked up from the head chef at the restaurant I work at. Nothing too special." Bill chirped, carelessly tossing in unmeasured amounts of various spices.

"So is it sweet or spicy or what?" Mabel asked, grinning widely.

"Who knows?" Bill laughed, "It's different every time I make it. That's how I made it mine. Good old Cipher stew!"

Dipper sighed and rolled his eyes, turning on the television and settling onto the couch. He wasn't fond of not knowing things. He was especially not fond of not knowing what he was eating or what it would taste like. Years of having being dared by other boys to eat some of the foulest things imaginable (and going through with the dares, of course) had made him sensitive to what he ate. He knew he wouldn't get a simple answer from this strange man, though, so he settled in and let him make an absolute mess out of their kitchen.

An hour of singing and snide humor later, Bill was ushering the twins into the kitchen to sit at the small table they had bought at a local shop. He ignored their protests as he served them each a bowl of the stew he had made.

"Shut up and try it! Tell me what you think!" Bill watched them hopefully, the gold eye that wasn't hidden under an eyepatch practically glowing.

Mabel dug in immediately. Once Dipper had seen that, no, she wasn't gagging or breathing fire from the spices, he carefully took a bite. Bill scoffed at how picky he seemed, but said nothing as Dipper mulled over the taste. It was sweet, savory, and wonderful. Dipper hummed in approval, and Bill let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He grinned as the twins went through the whole pot of the stew.

"Bill, that was great!" Mabel beamed, clapping for him.

"Yeah, it was. Mind sharing the recipe?" Dipper asked.

Bill grinned wide, cat-like, and gave a low bow like a magician.

"Sorry, but if you want more of the Cipher stew, you'll have to come by my place of employment when I'm working," the thin man slipped a business card into Dipper's hand, "I work again on Tuesday. Consider it a date!"

"A what? Wait!" Dipper grunted as Bill grabbed his bag and rushed out before any more questions could be asked.

"Dammit."

 **Hey guys! So I decided to improve my short-scene writing by using a prompt generator. I'll be doing short, like 1-2 pages, of prompted BillDip fics. I'll update when I can. If you guys want to give me prompts to fill I'd be glad to! Just keep it PG please, I'm not brave enough to write NSFW. Thanks!~Silver**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt 2**

 **One hired the other to sit for a pet**

Bill looked over the instructions he had typed up one more time, making sure there was no way they could be misunderstood. Bill Cipher didn't care about very much, but he cared a great bit for his small collection of Leopard Geckos. He adored the tiny reptiles and took great care of them. So when he had to go out of town for a few days for business, he had to find the perfect person to take care of his babies. He had scoured the internet and called the exotic animal vet, seeking someone who he could trust to come to his apartment a couple times a day to check the water, food, heat, and humidity for all seven reptiles. Finally one of the vets had directed him to a young college student, a Dipper Pines, who was well trusted as a good pet sitter by many people in town. Bill had called Pines as soon as he could, and the two had come to an agreement. The doorbell going off alerted the man to his guest's arrival.

Bill opened the door to see a tall, lean young man with brown hair standing on his doorstep. He wore a simple pair of jeans, black t-shirt, and a worn blue trucker hat with a faded pine tree on it. Bill grinned and ushered him inside.

"You must be Dipper Pines." he almost sang.

"Yes, sir, I'm here to take care of some Leopard Geckos?" Dipper asked, looking around the apartment. Bill had style, he would give him that; though the obsession with gold and triangles was a little odd.

"Yes, that's right! I have seven geckos, and I need you to look after them for three days. I've printed off specific instructions for each of them and placed them next to their individual tanks. Food is in the fridge. Here is a key to get in." Bill placed a small gold key into Dipper's hand.

"Thanks. I promise, I'll take good care of them for you, Mr. Cipher." Dipper put the key in his pocket.

"You better, kid. These little guys are pretty damn special to me. I'll be keeping in touch with you just in case. Call me if you have any problems." Bill gave the young man his cell number and looked him over again. The young man wasn't bad on the eyes, and seemed pretty nice thus far. He grinned.

"You know what kid, I'll make you a deal!"

Dipper blinked at him and tilted his head a little.

"What kind of deal?"

"Oh, a fun one! If you do a good job with this, I'll let you keep that phone number and use it for more entertaining purposes. Like calling to set up a date!" Bill winked and laughed at the startled look that crossed Dipper's face.

"Alright kid, see you in three days! Bye!"

Bill was out the door before Dipper could say anything else, leaving the confused and flustered young man blushing in his living room.

 **When I said these were short I meant they would be REALLY short!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt 3**

 **They met in a waiting room**

Damn hospitals were boring. Well, not for the people there who were injured or sick, he supposed, but definitely for the people stuck in the waiting room. Gravity Walls wasn't a particularly dangerous town. Sure, the place was plagued by supernatural beings and strange occurrences, but it wasn't often that people got seriously injured. This time, however, was different.

Dipper Pines and his twin sister Mabel had been exploring the forest as they had been doing since they had first visited the town as children. Dipper thought that being eight years older than he had been when first visiting the place would make him better at keeping his sister safe. Of course, they had never run into Hellhounds before. He should have been happy that Mabel escaped with only a broken arm, but he was just worried about her. And bored, don't forget the lingering boredom.

The waiting room was empty aside from a young man who appeared to be around his age, with messy blonde hair and clothing way too fancy for a hospital waiting room. The young man looked just as bored, and much less worried, as Dipper was. Dipper wasn't usually a very social person, but he couldn't stand another minute of this annoying silence. He cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Hey."

The other young man looked up in mild surprise, then gave a toothy grin.

"Hey."

"So...who are you waiting for?" Dipper asked, unable to think of anything else to say.

"My idiot half-brother. He fell out of a tree and broke his leg, like the freaking square he is. You?"

"My sister broke her arm while we were being chased by Hellhounds." Dipper waited for the other man to laugh at how ridiculous he sounded. The laughter never came.

"Hellhounds, huh? Yeah, those things are really territorial. You guys must have been tramping around in their hunting grounds. Well, you're lucky they didn't catch you." The man chuckled darkly.

"Wait, you know about the Hellhounds?" Dipper was astonished; all the Journal had about the creatures was that they were there.

"Sure. My idiot brother and I live out in the forest in a little cabin we got Manly Dan to help us build. We hear the things running around and howling all the time."

Dipper was about to ask the stranger to elaborate, but a nurse asking for him interrupted them.

"That's me. I guess my sister has her cast now, so I have to go. See you later...uhm, I never got your name?" He smiled a little awkwardly.

"Bill Cipher. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll see you around," Bill got up and stretched before beginning to walk off, apparently growing tired of waiting for his brother.

"See you later, Pine Tree."

 **I think these are getting shorter...oh well. Anyway, I've been considering delving into the dark world of NSFW, but I'm still not sure. If I do, I'll do another prompt series for it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
